


She Doesn't Belong to You

by Vhenana



Series: League's Omegaverse [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Knotting, Marking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/pseuds/Vhenana
Summary: For the first time in years, Caitlyn smells an Omega going into heat, but is sure that she doesn't know an omega. When Vi walks into her office, apologizing for being late, she's covered in sweat, her makeup has run slightly, and she's trying to keep her thighs together. Feeling a rut starting, she escapes the room to calm herself down, but comes back and sees Jayce leaning over her best friend.Caitlyn almost snaps at him and orders Vi to go home. When she sits back down to continue, an empty threat from Jayce makes her follow her friend to her apartment.There was nothing that Caitlyn hated more than being an alpha; until something she liked could overpower it.





	She Doesn't Belong to You

There was definitely a reason for why Vi called in sick this morning. Caitlyn knew that she would never admit to being ‘under the weather’, so there was something that she wasn’t saying. It didn’t really matter, though. Caitlyn could do her paperwork in peace, even if the workload was a little heavier with her partner’s paperwork on top of it. It was also a slow day in the office; the only cases of the day being handled by the other police. Jayce had even come by an hour before to ask if she had any lunch plans. Noon was slowly ticking closer, and as pen scratched onto paper, Caitlyn lifted her cup to take a drink, but froze as a very strong scent started to leak into her office. 

_A heat? There’s an omega?_

“Hey, Cupcake. Sorry I’m late.” Vi Pushed the door closed behind her as she walked into the office. She was out of breath, her eyeliner had run down her cheeks slightly, and instead of her usual shorts and tights, Vi had worn a loose pair of jeans that were tucked into her boots. “I, uh, had a rough morning.” Caitlyn continued to stare at her, cup halfway to her mouth. “Cait? Are you alright?” Being shaken out of her thoughts made Caitlyn drop her cup, but she still bit back a curse as the hot tea splashed onto her. As Vi strode across the room, pulling tissues out of the box to try and mop her up, the sheriff could not deny that her best friend was an Omega. 

Or that her mind was very quickly clouding up with the scent that was now all around her. 

“Vi.” The way that Caitlyn said her name made her straighten up and step back, still holding the tissue box in one hand, and damp tissues in the other. When the sheriff looked up at her, Vi unconsciously tilted her head to show her neck. Gritting her teeth, Caitlyn stood up and thanked the decision to wear a thick jacket. “I’ll just go and change. I have a spare outfit.” She fought the urge to run out of the room, and calmly closed the door to her office behind her. A few of her officers asked if she was alright, and she just gave them a brisk nod on the way to the locker room. When she was alone again, she leant against the door and exhaled heavily. 

“Of all things... why an omega?” She grumbled, unbuttoning her jacket as she walked to the end of the room where her locker stood. The last time that Caitlyn had been introduced to an omega was a week after she turned 18, and her father was eager to give her a strong mate. As she carefully pulled her shirt over her head, a relived sigh escaped as her length came free. 

There was nothing more that Caitlyn hated more than being an alpha. 

Well, maybe one thing was worse; being an alpha in a rut. She had hoped that it was something that she would never feel again. It was difficult to swallow the rage that was bubbling in her chest, and it was painful to put another shirt and jacket on to trap her length against her stomach, hoping that it wouldn’t show. Splashing her face with cold water helped, and Caitlyn took another deep breath before walking out of the locker room again. She braced herself against the omega scent that was filling the station, but felt her stomach drop when she walked back into her own office. 

Jayce had come back, presumably to remind Caitlyn about their plans for lunch, and the scent of an omega had captured his attention. He had leant over Vi, keeping himself upright with a hand flat on the wall, using his other to hold her wrist close to his face. Vi didn’t look sure about the situation, keeping her other hand behind her back, but was still smiling and responding to Jayce’s mumbled questions. 

“Jayce.” Caitlyn was trying her hardest to not get angry, but seeing another alpha so close to her closest friend made her grip the door handle so hard, her knuckles turned white. It still made both of the people in the room look up, and Jayce took a step back, but returned the glare that he got. Vi stayed stood against the wall, trying to control her breathing and looking between her friends. 

“Or what?” He puffed his chest out as Caitlyn stepped further into her office, asking Vi a silent ‘are you okay?’ with a look. When she got a nod, she looked back to Jayce and continued to stare him down. “You can’t stop me from being with my omega.” 

“She is not yours.” Caitlyn jabbed him in the chest with her last three words, growling uncharacteristically. Before he could retort, the sheriff looked at her friend, expression softening. “You don’t belong to anybody. Go home, Vi.” 

“But-” 

“Go.” She didn’t want to get any closer to her friend because she didn’t know what she would do. “I want you to be safe. Go home and wait this out.” After she left, rubbing the back of her head and mumbling, Jayce and Caitlyn turned back to each other. 

“I never took you for an alpha, Caitlyn.” Jayce chuckled, relaxing and folding his arms. 

“I’m not.” 

“Cait, you looked like you wanted to kill me when I was stood with Vi.” She looked away, and he sighed. “Listen to me. I can smell that you’ve started going into rut.” Caitlyn gently pushed past him and sat back at her desk. “Alright, suit yourself. I can’t even believe that Vi’s an omega.” 

“I didn’t know, either.” Caitlyn replied flatly, looking over her paperwork. Jayce watched her work, shaking his head. His friend had always refused to talk about them both being alphas, and only once admitted to hated being one when they were drunk. His plan wasn’t the nicest, but his friends needed to get a lot out in the open. Sneaky touches and lingering glares wouldn’t last forever. 

“Well, since I can smell omega heat all over this office, I’m about ready to rut.” No reaction. “Since Vi is in heat-” Caitlyn slammed her hands on her desk and stood up, glaring at Jayce again. “You’re still trying to deny this, aren’t you?” Without speaking, she stormed past him and threw open her office door. He watched her leave and sighed through a smile. He knew that Vi wasn’t his omega, but couldn’t resist that smell. Looking over Caitlyn’s office, he sat on the edge of the desk and started to sift through the paperwork she had left. 

~X~

As Caitlyn walked down the hallway towards Vi’s apartment, the sweet smell of her heat was making every step harder to take. Her length started to strain against her shirt, and it was becoming painful, but not obvious, thanks to her jacket. In the last few steps, she had to brace herself against the wall. Somebody tried to approach and ask if she was alright, but the glare and snarl was enough to make them think twice. Swallowing hard, Caitlyn knocked lightly on the door, waiting for an answer. After a minute, she tested the door. Locked. It took a few minutes to search through her pockets for the spare key through the haze in her mind, but when she unlocked the door and stepped in, Vi wasn’t in her front room, but the scent was too strong for her to not be home. Locking the door behind her, Caitlyn draped her jacket over the arm of the sofa and stepped out of her boots. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Vi laying on her bed, but that was quickly replaced by the strong need to breed her, and Caitlyn hated thinking like that. 

Vi had been trying to will herself out of her heat by blasting music through her earphones and holding a pillowcase with ice packs in it over her eyes. Lying flat was not comfortable, so she had her feet flat and knees in the air. She had worn two pairs of underwear to try and hide how much slick was there, but they were now in the hamper, completely soaked. The third pair were also at the same level, but she was trying to ignore that. There would have been no problem with lying in bed for a few days, waiting for the heat to run its course, but the hand that gently touched her knee surprised her, and both the pillow and headphones came off quickly. 

“Caitlyn!” She gasped, sitting up and trying to wipe some sweat off of her face. “I, uh, forgot you... had a... key...” Vi’s shocked was quickly overtaken by the smell of the woman stood in front of her. 

“I just wanted to check up on you.” Caitlyn stiffened and folded her arms over her chest, determined to keep her hands to herself. “I had no idea that you’re an Omega.” Vi’s hands gripped her waist. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Instead of an answer, her partner started to move her hand towards where her shaft was straining to break free from her shirt. “Please, don’t.” The sheriff gripped her wrist, her breath hitching as she felt ‘sparks’ run up her arm. There was no way that Caitlyn wasn’t in rut now; but she was still determined to not do anything. 

All she could think about was not hurting her best friend. 

“Caitlyn,” Vi whined, making the Alpha’s breath hitch again. She tried to fight the throbbing in her length by closing her eyes and looking away, the looked back as the deputy stood up and cupped her cheeks. “I need you.” 

“No, you don’t.” Her resolution was fading as the Omega leaned in, but refused to kiss her. 

“Please.” Vi whined again, moving her hands to her friend’s shoulders and pressing her face into Caitlyn’s neck. She couldn’t keep her hands to herself. She gripped the shirt over the taller woman’s waist, feeling the heat radiating from her skin. “I need you.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” As lips met her neck, Caitlyn growled, then cursed herself for it. “Vi, I’m afraid that I’m going to hurt you.” 

“Caitlyn.” Vi leaned back, meeting her eyes with pleading. “I don’t care. I need you. Right now.” Feeling the last of her resolve fade, Caitlyn made her friend hum in surprise as she kissed her strongly, fingers digging into the skin of her back and neck. There was no resistance as she pushed Vi onto the bed and knelt over her, kissing her again with one hand on her throat and the other pawing at her breast. The noise she made was halfway between a whine and a moan, which made Caitlyn’s shaft throb again. 

“Hang on.” She released her grip on Vi’s throat and pulled her shirt to untuck it; a sigh of relief escaping as her length was released. “That was getting painful.” She expected a laugh, but the omega was just staring at it. “Vi?” 

“Now.” As Vi reached out for Caitlyn’s shaft, she was stopped by another hand. 

“Not so fast.” The Alpha released her grip completely and sat up; trapping Vi’s thighs as she sat on them. “There’s no need to rush things.” She managed to hide a smile at the omega’s whine as she pulled her shirt over her head. Vi tilted her head back to look at the ceiling; chest heaving as she breathed. Caitlyn pushed her friend’s shirt up slightly, biting back a growl as she saw her perfectly shaped muscles. 

_I’ve seen these so many times, but now they’re mine. She’s mine._

The possessive thought made Caitlyn feel slightly sick. Vi belonged to nobody, least of all her. 

“Cupcake?” The soft voice snapped her back to reality, and Vi’s pleading eyes. “Why’d you stop?” 

“I keep thinking that I own you.” She shook her head. “Nobody owns you, least of all-” She was silenced by another kiss. 

“Caitlyn,” Vi was smiling as she leaned away. “Being yours doesn’t mean owning me.” The only person that saw Caitlyn’s emotions was her best friend. The worry on her face was still met with a smile, though. “Don’t you want me?” 

“I do.” 

“Cait, I want you. I need you.” Vi cupped her cheek. “I don’t care if you hurt me, because-” Instead of letting her finish that sentence, Caitlyn pushed her tongue into her friend’s mouth. She felt her groan and pushed the omega onto her back again, slowly and teasingly pushing her fingers over the muscles that Vi worked hard for and rested her hand over her breast, tweaking the pert nipple and smiling inwardly as the omega moaned. Vi barely noticed the knee that separated her thighs until it pressed against her clit and made her yelp. 

“Are you okay?” Caitlyn shot up, hands in the air. “Did I hurt you? I’m sorry, I-”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Vi hissed, waving her hand and managing a pained laugh. “Sensitive. Very sensitive.” She exhaled in relief and got off, letting the omega curl up into a ball. 

“When did you go into heat?” Caitlyn asked, laying behind her and pressing her nose into her friend’s neck to inhale her sweet scent. 

“Last night.” Vi rolled over, letting Caitlyn kiss her throat. “It’s been years since I went into one so its hit me so hard.” The alpha gently nipped at her throat and put an arm over her waist. “I didn’t mean to scare you, sorr-”

“Don’t apologise.” Caitlyn hooked her thumbs into her friend’s shorts and tugged. “But you need to be out of these.” A grin came back to Vi’s face, and she got up, pulling her shirt over her head. She looked back as the alpha sat on the edge of the bed and started to tease her, slowly moving her hips side to side as she pulled her shorts down, gasping as the air brushed over her core and slick. The soft kisses that were placed onto the small of her back made them drop to the floor, and her knees almost buckled as fingers brushed over her button. 

“I need you to fuck me, Cait.” Before she could sit down, the alpha put her hands back on her waist and turned her around. 

“I’m not quite wet enough yet.” Caitlyn smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Kneel.” Vi lowered herself down and gently gripped her thighs, fixing her gaze on the shaft in front of her. Pre had started to drip down her shaft, collecting on the knot that had started to swell. 

“I need you so bad.” Vi breathed, leaning forward and kissing the alpha’s tip, smiling at the growl that came with it. She kissed down the length of the shaft, and then ran her tongue up the underside before taking the tip in her mouth, gently sucking on it. Caitlyn leaned back on her hands and bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from making too much noise. Her hand did grip a handful of bubblegum hair and urged Vi to sink her head lower, failing to bite back a growl as she did. Within seconds, her head was bobbing up and down with vigour. Every time the omega’s lips brushed against her growing knot, Caitlyn shuddered, and when it swelled up to a point of it being painful, she pulled Vi’s head back and met her eyes. 

“Up here. Now.” She guided her friend to kneel over her, legs shaking and slick dripping down her thighs. 

“R-Really? Like this?” 

“I want to reach your neck.” That was the first time that she had seen Vi blush. Caitlyn dug her fingers into her friend’s hips and lowered her down slowly, chuckling as her hand positioned her shaft. As her tip touched the omega’s entrance, Caitlyn’s growl drowned out Vi’s whimper, and pulled her down roughly. The feeling of being filled so suddenly did cause some pain, Vi didn’t show it. Despite the tiredness in her legs, she raised herself up and lowered herself down slowly a few times to get the feeling for it, then picked up the pace, wrapping her arms around Caitlyn’s neck and whimpering into her ear. 

_Mine. All mine._

“I want to mark you.” Caitlyn growled, nipping the omega’s pulse point. “Knot you, mark you, and make you mine.” 

“Do it!” The Alpha pushed her hips up to meet Vi’s thrust, pushing her knot slightly in. Her entrance was tensed, so she bit down on her pulse point, pushing the rest of her knot in with the distraction. Both women came; Caitlyn growling into Vi’s skin and Vi whimpering, feeling each rope of cum that flooded into her. It didn’t take long for her to be full. Carefully, they both rolled onto their sides, Vi’s leg over Caitlyn’s hip to not hurt her. 

“That was over quicker than I thought.” The alpha chuckled, gently kissing the fresh mate mark. “But don't apologize.” She said, feeling Vi open her mouth. “I’m here for you. We’ll be together for the rest of your heat.” 

“Caitlyn, I love you.” She leaned back and met her partner’s soft blue eyes. “I wanted to be yours.” She wasn’t sure how to respond. “But I’m yours now.” 

“My Omega.” Caitlyn smiled, kissing her. “Are you okay with me saying that?” 

“It’s the best thing you’ve ever said to me.” Vi kissed her forehead. 

“I have to ask; why have you not had a heat in years?” The Omega grimaced. 

“Last time I did was when I was still with Jinx.” The grimace passed on. “She wanted to mark me, and I barely got away to hide.” 

“How did you not have another one util now, then?” 

“I fought them back.” Vi grinned. “The first one was horrible, so I didn’t want another.” She gave her alpha another kiss. “This one is amazing, though.” 

“I should hope so.” Shifting slightly pulled the knot, making Caitlyn wince. “We’re stuck together for at least an hour... what do we do?”

“Talk about it?” Vi suggested, smiling when Caitlyn laughed. 


End file.
